John Vizcaino
John Vizcaino was the Acting Director and former-CEO of the Research and Development Ant-Tek, which in full name is Antiminian-Technology. Pre-War John Vizcaino was born in 2043 to Vivian Sherbert and Rodger Vizcaino, who lived in New York City. John Vizcaino at a young age was very intelligent, learning to walk at about 2 years old. John Vizcaino was also very social. John Vizcaino had a history of being very nice to people, almost even giving a random person $50 on purpose. John Vizcaino at age 10 accidentally made a discovery of an error in the family Mr.Handy and his mother, Vivian Sherbert reported to her father who was the current CEO of Ant-Tek and had him tell the General Atomics company about this error, and less then two months later, the error was fixed. The General Atomics company awarded the family with $500,000 and a second free Mr.Handy. John Vizcaino one day was out with his father in Central Park when two random goons went up to Rodger Vizcaino and stabbed him to death, John Vizcaino was also attacked but only sustained a minor scratch, the two goons were never found. John Vizcaino ran away back to their home and told his mother the news, his mother was so sad that she almost commit suicide, but she didn't want to leave her son alone in life. To deal with the trauma, John Vizcaino's grandfather took him in for five years and had him enjoy more luxuries such as going to business meetings a lot and meeting "celebrities". Two years later when John Vizcaino was 12 he was sent back to his mother, who took a long time to cope with the stress. Along the way, Vivian met a new man, whos name was Jackson Majik, a nice and rich Japanese guy who worked as a physicist in Ant-Tek Office #47J, which was nearby. Jackson Majik and John had a very nice relation ship. Fast forward to when he is 23, he just graduated college at the Commonwealth Institute of Tech in New England Commonwealth. He was picked up by his grandfather at LaGuardia airport to tell him that "I cannot be the Ant-Tek CEO, so you must take upon this job, now this is going to be very hard, but I get you think it will be a speck of dust, afterall you did major in Biology. So good luck John!" and then his grandfather left for retirement. John Vizcaino did a good job as being the Ant-Tek CEO and he treated his workers fairly too. He also scheduled many projects such as Vimton City, the Ark, Heavy Robot, and did a project with his top engineers to sabotage vault 11, to have a person be sacrificed every year instead of an electronic be sacrificed every year. The day the bombs dropped he headed over to a vertibird along with his top doctors, scientists, and engineers to head over to "Destination 80" but they never made it due to them being engulfed in the massive New York nuclear bomb that made "The Split Crater". Notable Projects John Vizcaino was the "lead projecter" of the Vimton City project, as he said. John Vizcaino also had some super-tech up in the supermassive skyscraper near Central Park, this skyscraper is the Ant-Tek Hq, towering over the city and being much taller then The Empire State Building. The Ant-Tek Hq, aka "The Stable" was a mile high into the sky and had 700 floors. The Stable today has some intact blueprints for Vimton City exclusive technology and ideas for infinite and limitless power alternatives to Fossil Fuels and Nuclear Power, being that he on October 22nd started developing an idea to make a power plant that could use the power of the Wind. That idea was scrapped due to the bombs dropping on October 23rd, there are also not a lot of records of Ant-Tek and their Technology, due to most of it being stored in The Stable, also Ant-Tek was working with the U.S military to create a modified version of a Vertibird which could be silent and undetectable by radar. Category:Characters